Perfect Life NOT
by FABULOUSGIRLFOREVER5555
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup have a perfect life, they are popular at school and their dad is rich. Then three mysterious boys show up dropping their popularity, then three girls show up making their popularity nonexsitant. Why does this only happen to them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone I am here with my second story yeah. I am pumped to be writing this story I hope you all like it. I'm not a good writer so hope you like. On with this new story.**

* * *

Blossom's POV.

I smiled, as me and me sisters arrived at school. I saw Robin and Princess. Bubbles squealed.

"Robin, Princess, over here." They turned, smiled and ran over. Princess struck a pose.

"How does my new out fit look?" Bubbles smiled brightly.

"Fabulous, the black crop top goes perfectly with the cheetah print leggin's, love the black shoes." Princess beamed.

"Do you like my cheetah print headband?" Bubbles nodded and they continued on with their fashion discussion. Robin eyed BC.

"Girl, are you going girly on me?" BC looked offended, oh sorry what we are wearing. I was wearing a light pink sundress with pink flats. My hair was in a high braid, fading into a ponytail. Bubbles wore a v-neck crop top (showing off too much skin in my opinion) and dark blue short shorts. She wore blue flip-flops and her hair was in two braids on either side of her head. BC had on green graphic tee that said _Haters gonna hate so are killers gonna kill?_ Knee-length jean shorts and green converse. Her shoulder length hair was down and she had a lime green headband on.

"Please, I showed you horror movies, besides Bubbles forced this death trap on me." Robin wore a purple _Girls got class_ T-shirt with jean booty shorts, purple flip-flops and her hair was in two low ponytails. She had on the charm bracelet Mike had given her.

"Yeah, and I showed you, comedy T.V." She smirked triumphantly as BC glared at her.

"Touche." We all laughed. I smiled.

"Robin, how come you never take off the bracelet Mike gave you?" We had been walking and now reached our lockers. Robin turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"I . . . well . . u-um . . . .shut up." I laughed and so did BC.

"Does Robbie have a crush?" She was just trying to make Robin explode like she always does. Robin turned away.

"No. No I don't." I grabbed most of my books.

"Anyway did you know a few transfer students are coming here today?" BC had been facing away from me.

"Oh, do you mean like those three boys over there?" I turned and sure enough there were three boys looking cocky as ever. One had red eye whoa that's pretty cool, and aburn hair. The second one had dark green eyes and raven hair. The last last dark blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. They all wore black jeans and leather jackets with shirts and shoes the same color as theirs eyes, except the aburn haired one had a cap on.

"They look nice." Bubbles always complemented new kids. BC scoffed.

"Ha, you think _everyone_ looks nice, Bubbles." She protested against this.

"Well everyone does look nice." BC almost cracked up.

"So, you've got a crush on them already." A voice interrupted her.

"I wouldn't blame her. We are hot." BC looked at the raven-haired boy.

"Ha, who could like a ugly-faced boy like you. I swear my eyes are melting." Robin cracked up, and high-fived BC. I glared.

"BC, that wasn't nice, he did nothing -" The boy interrupted me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you my ears are clogged with disgust." BC had to have a comeback.

"Really? I'm so sorry about that, but is it disgust for yourself or all the girls who like you?" Robin giggled again. He answered back.

"I'm sorry, for the doctors who had to do your surgery. No one is born that ugly." BC just smirked.

"Wow, I was about to say the same thing, about you, except I know you were born like that." She slammed her locker shut. Then without another word she walked away. She was effortless about it. You would think that happened every day, nope just the normal life of the sixteen year old Utonium's. I followed.

"You shouldn't have done that." BC glared at me.

"Why?" I shook my head.

"Now you've made enemies with the new kids." She smirked.

"What's wrong with that?" I sighed. BC laughed.

"Come on, Blossy. Live a little." I just took my seat, Bubbles and Robin were in another class, Princess, BC, and I were in this class. Then we all had music together, and lunch. That's about it. Then the loud speaker came on.

"Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Utonium, to the office please." I suddenly got worried, we were never called to the office, for anything. They told us about monsters and stuff, but never called us down to the office. BC nudged me.

"Cool it, leader girl. I get called to the office all the time." I got more nervous.

"Does that mean we're in trouble? I've never been in trouble before." BC sighed.

"This will be a long day." I glared at her.

"This is serious. What if we did something horrible, like break a rule." BC stood in front of me and started walking backward.

"Oooh I'm sooo scared." We saw Bubbles as we approached the office. She smiled.

"Hi, guys, uh girls, what do you think we got down for?" BC shrugged.

"Who knows who cares?" I cried out.

"I do. We could be in trouble." The principal walked out.

"Don't worry girls you aren't in trouble." I let out a breath I had been holding in.

"That's a good to know. That we're not in trouble." She nodded.

"But, I need you to take on a bigger challenge. I need you to show a few new kids around for a few days." BC looked at her suspiciously.

"Who?" She opened her office door.

"Brick, Boomer and Butch." All three of us frowned and screamed.

"THEM!"

* * *

 **I'm evil, for ending it there aren't I. But, I love my cliff hangers, I am sorry if I update late, I am busy but will try to update every two days that's all.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi back with the next chapter**. **If you liked** **awesome this chapter is because I like writing. Now I may be late feel free to yell at me. But on with le chapter.**

* * *

Buttercup's POV.

I had to show the jerk face, cocky, idiot who insulted me this morning around. Fan tastic. He smiled innocently at me.

"Hey, heard you're showing me around." I glared at him and groaned.

"Let's go." He shook his head.

"Aren't you a little ray of sunshine. Hey, I like that I'll call you Sunshine." I was seething.

"I'm not a dog you can't name me. You call me Buttercup." He looked confused.

"Earlier, everyone called you BC, why can't I call you that?" I laughed.

"Only my FRIENDS call me BC. We aren't friends." He pouted.

"I wanna be your friend. Now." I sighed.

"Too bad. People don't always get what they want." He smiled.

"I do." I chuckled.

"Rich boy." He gave a crooked smile.

"I thought you were the daughter of the super rich Professor Utonium." I groaned.

"Don't remind me." He laughed.

"Why is that a bad thing?" I was about tell him, but that would be opening up to him.

"Mind your own business." We walked in silence the rest of the way to class. I walked in and took my seat. He walked in and paused at the front. I pulled out my math book, Blossom told me obey the rules during school. What a laugh. I just turned the pages when they did, otherwise I never payed attention. Mrs. Kingston came up.

"Hello, class. Today we have a new student his name is Butch Jojo. Please make him feel welcome." _With a punch in the face, for his stupidity._ Girls were trying to woo him over to their table.

"Over here, Butch."

"There's a seat next to me."

"You are so cute." He swelled with pride.

"If I knew girls were this welcoming I would have come here a long time ago." This will be a long day. Mrs. Kingston stepped in.

"Actually, you all have partners except for . . . Buttercup. Butch go sit by her Buttercup wave." I crankily lifted my hand. At least this was second period (We got out of first showing them all the rooms they wouldn't see and their classes.) He smiled at me.

"We're partners." I crossed my arms.

"Whatever." (Whatever in girl talk means screw you) I meant it. Mrs. Kingston continued.

"E equals what? . . . Butch?" He leaned back in his chair.

"Dc squared." I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. Mrs. Kingston sighed.

"Buttercup, show him the answer I wanted him to say, that's in your books." His smile dropped. I pointed out the answer then put my book in my lap. Mrs. Kingston continued her lesson.

"3x - 4 = 2x + 10, what is the answer? . . . . Buttercup?" I scribbled on my paper.

" X equals 10?" So it came out as a question, whatever. Mrs. Kingston gave a soft smile.

"So close x equals 14, honey." I shrugged, that is basically how math went Mrs. Kingston calling on kids for problems all through math class, unless we had a test. I left as soon as the bell rang. Mumbling under my breath.

"Class . . . stupid . . . . .idiotic Butch." A voice called out to me.

"BC, wait up." I turned. It was Mitch.

"Hi, BC, where were you first hour?" An arm was put around my shoulder.

"Showing me around." I slapped the arm off me.

"Sadly." Mitch laughed.

"Wow and I thought she hated me the most. I'm Mitch." I smiled sarcastically.

"He's a jerk." I started walking. They both caught up with me. Butch spoke first.

"You're fast for a girl." Then Mitch.

"Shouldn't have said that buddy." I turned glaring a Butch.

"What is wrong with being a girl? I can be good at sports or running or anything a boy can do." Then I turned and went to life sciences. I took my seat, the Mitch sat next to me.

"Butch, didn't mean what he said,-" I interrupted him.

"Oh, I'm sure he did." He turned to me.

"What if he didn't."

"What if he did." Butch walked in and I sent a glare his way, because that's what he deserves. He sat down on the other side of me.

"Are you made at me?" I turned my head to glare at him with my death stare.

"No everything's all right. Of course I'm mad at you." I turned back to the front and stopped glaring, I kept a frown on my face though. I felt something poking my ribs, but I didn't care much. The day went by so quickly like that. Then it was lunch. Bubbles smiled.

"BC, will you pretty please with sugar on top sing this for my ring tone?" I looked at her writing. I was disgusted.

"You want me to sing this, you know I hate singing." She whined.

"Please you have such a pretty voice and, I will never ask you to sing something girly again." I grumbled but sang it.

"Stop don't talk to me, loser lameo wanna-be, let go totally, t-t-totally t-t-totally." I rolled my eyes as Bubbles squealed.

"You. Were. Perfect. I loved it." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." She pouted.

"Come on, BC, you know you have a, beautiful voice." I shrugged.

"Well, I don't think so." Blossom came over frowning.

"Brick is a jerk." I smiled.

"So, how did your day go?" She glared at me.

"What do you think?" I laughed, as Robin and Princess sat down.

"What's so funny?" I pointed at Blossom.

"Ask her how her day went." Blossom glared at me harder.

"Don't." We all laughed. Then someone, three someones sat down at our table. Brick. Boomer. Butch. The banes of my exsistance.

* * *

 **Well, I love my story so far hope you enjoy. One thing that is the best is that the story gets better. I'm evil.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well so far this is a pretty good story huh, no ok. Well I'm still gonna write it anyway so on with le story.**

* * *

Bubbles POV.

I walked through the hallway smiling brightly. Boomer was too nice. He didn't say anything rude ever, and he cared about my opinion. I think I'm gaining a tiny crush on him. Oh well, he's too dreamy. I floated into the lunch room. I ran to BC.

"Sing this for me." She glared.

"You know I hate singing."

"But, you have a beautiful voice, please sing for me." She sighed and did the tone. I giddily added it to Robin's number, she was sassy and deserved this ringtone. Blossom walked over.

"Brick is a jerk." Then that was how BC and Blossom went on, telling bad things about what Butch and Brick did. Then Blossom turned to me.

"What did Boomer do to you?" I smiled.

"He talked to me, and cared about my opinion, and made me laugh." BC and Blossy pouted.

"You, got the nice one no fair." BC wanted things to be fair all the time. other than when it came to food, she'll take all of yours. Robin and Princess sat down.

"Hey, hey, hey."

"Sgtsy. So good to see you." I smiled and Princess and I blew air kisses. I shifted my weight.

"So, Prinny how's the relationship going." I placed my chin on my wrist, my hand playing with my sea blue necklace. She sighed dreamily.

"Oh, wonderful, we went on another date last night. He took me to the movies and we watched _The taunting hour._ I had gotten scared and he hugged me to his chest telling my it would be ok and that this was just a movie." I smiled brightly.

"So romantic. I wish I had a boyfriend." She smiled at me.

"You'll get one someday, but remember the poses. Over the shoulder.

"Bashful smile." We said the last one together.

"Quick glance, then look away." We giggled about that and Blossy joined in.

"Why are poses so important? Cant you just be yourself?" Princess and I gasped.

"You show emotion, show your true popular side, and show that, I will take risks, to go out with you." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you want to be F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S fabulous. That is the only way people notice you." I felt bad for saying the words because, people noticed us because we saved the day. It was rude and mean but true. Blossy nodded.

"Ok, I think I got it." She did the poses and I smiled.

"I think it could be better, but it's great for a beginner." She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, I'm trying soo hard." I laughed, then there was a voice behind me.

"Hey, I was wondering if me and my brothers could sit with you guys." It was Boomer, I turned.

"Hi, sure just Blossy and BC, just want to talk with us so, don't take it the wrong way." He flashed me that mesmerizing smile.

"Thanks, Bubbles you've been so nice to all of us, it's refreshing." I swear I melted. He was too nice, wait no I get crushes then before they can hurt me, I hurt them. Like an old friend taught me. I got an idea for an awesome song, grabbing Blossy's notebook, I scribbled down lyrics.

Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,  
But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run  
Rule number two, just don't get attached to,  
Somebody you could lose  
So le-let me tell you

This is how to be a heart breaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heart breaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do!

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek  
But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat  
Rule number four, gotta be looking pure  
Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more

This is how to be a heart breaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heart breaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do!

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

Girls, we do, whatever it will take  
Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break  
In two, so it's better to be fake  
Can't risk losing in love again to hate.

This is how to be a heart breaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heart breaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.  
At least I think I do!

I knew after thinking about it, I wasn't in love truly. I never would be . . . . . . .or so I thought.

* * *

 **That is the chapter. I just pulled an all nighter at a sleepover, so if there are any misspells, weird words that don't belong there, or stupid sentences, it's all my lack of sleep issue. I hope this story is really appealing to some of you, I work so hard coming up with fresh ideas on the chapters, and plot line. Enjoy the story, from your insane author, Tufferthanyou.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi I'm here again with another chapter, this is a perfect life about to be ruined, this is the worst chapter ever. Don't worry though it's also the best. (Creepy smile) On with le chapter.**

* * *

Blossom's POV.

I went to school the next day in jean shorts, a pink tank top, and flip-flops. My hair was in a braid. BC wore basketball shorts with a black _they lie_ T-shirt, and her sneakers. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail. Bubbles wore a baby blue skirt with butterflies at the bottom, a white tank top, with a blue vest, and white flats. Her hair was in her signature braids, but with ribbons at the bottom. BC saw someone and turned to us.

"Don't look, it's the three b*stards." I glared at the name. She knew not to cuss, but did it anyway. I frowned.

"They are the worst." Bubbles nodded softly.

"Yeah, they aren't that great." BC sighed.

"And, here they come." We turned roughly and walked the other way.

"Blossom! Bubbles! BC!" Rats, foiled again. I turned as did Bubbles, but BC kept walking. Brick smiled as he came up to me.

"Hey, bossy. Sorry bout yesterday, just cranky I guess." I forced a smile.

"It's, Blossom. Thar's fine though." He rolled his eyes.

"Not me, you seemed cranky, but our friends are coming to school from their old one, they were really popular and right now we seem popular, hope they don't forget you guys. Bye!" He called out to his brother, and they went to class. This just gets better and better.

"Later." I was groaning through the whole conversation, he was so annoying and he called me names because I had a .01 IQ lower than him. Then at the doorway to enter school three girls appeared.

"Brat, be a dear and get our schedules from the office, please." The blonde girl grumbled under her redhead sisters orders. The raven-haired girl spoke.

"Berserk, why did we come to this, like, school? Poor people go here." She looked confused as Berserk glared at her.

"To be with our, like, boyfriends of course. Brute, since they started this school yesterday, so, they'll, like, show us around." Brute smiled.

"Yeah, we have to be together on our, like, one year, like, anniversary." Berserk smiled.

"Totes." They giggled and I tore my eyes away, they were weird. Bubbles glanced at the girls.

"They look weird." She was right. They were dressed in fall clothes. Leggins, sweatshirts and sneakered high heels. They looked a lot like us. Except of clothes they could be our twins.

"They say 'like' too much." Bubbles laughed.

"Of course you notice grammar." I looked at them.

"Yeah, but they are glaring toward everyone and don't want to socialize with anyone." Bubbles glanced at them.

"They do look suspicious." I tore my eyes away.

"We should keep an eye on them. They could be up to something." She nodded.

"I'll try, they do look weird." I continued walking, to find BC pushed against a locker. She and Butch were growling at each other. Butch had her cornered bye the lockers and his face was right next to hers.

"If you're mad just leave." He glared hard right back.

"Sorry, I don't lose to girls." She was seething. She smirked.

"Wow, how do you lose to yourself them." He was about to cuss from the words he started to say, then I stepped in.

"Ok, lets not loose our cool. Butch, would you please get off our sister, we need to go to class." He pulled his arms away from the lockers and walked away. BC dusted off her clothes.

"Did he leave any stupidity on me?" I giggled a bit.

"No." She smiled and turned abruptly.

"Good. I don't want to be contaminated." Bubbles and I laughed. Bubbles came to the hallway where we split up.

"See you at lunch, then Music." I waved.

"Bye, Bubbs." BC waved and Princess came up.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. Breakfast date, lets get to class." I smiled.

"You and Mitch went out again?" Princess smiled blissfully and hugged her books to her chest. She had on a black dress coming to her knees, black ankle boots, and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Yeah, he says he can't wait till high school ends so we can get married." BC cocked her head to the side.

"You'll only be eighteen." She sounded shocked yet she watched rated R movies. I smiled.

"Oh, the love in the air." Princess smiled.

"You two are jealous I'm in love, huh?" BC scoffed.

"Please, the day I fall in love, is the day I quit video games." We walked in and took our seats. Brick sat behind me and Butch next to BC. Mitch was in Bubbles class. Mr. Newman pointed to the board.

"The Holocaust was an event in history. . . . " He always covers this stuff before tests. He wants us to study the hard stuff and covers easy stuff during class. I was falsely writing stuff he said, I hate school, in my opinion it's easy. I took notes when I had to, wrote down assignments, and homework. Then other times I wrote down song lyrics and drew doodles of mean people.

"Blossom, what are camps called where the Jews went?" I smiled with ease.

"Concentration camps." He nodded.

"That is correct, moving on now." he was french, mostly he acted weirdly. It was funny then BC yelled.

"That's it!" Paper fell to the floor, notes. Mr. Newman frowned.

"What is it Buttercup?" She pointed an accusing finger at Butch.

"He threw paper at me, and kept whispering that I was stupid for paying attention. Stop him from killing me by his annoyance." Mr. Newman furrowed his brow.

* * *

 **Well this chapter is chappie is over, I left a bad cliffhanger. I'm not good at this. I mean writing and sh*t like that. I'd say I am decent singer, I'm not good at writing, but I can memorize song like nobody can. I'm weird I swear I'm not kidding. No matter the chapter is over and there will be another one soon, bye review. :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I updated and I hope you're happy it's almost midnight. I want to write the best stuff though and I think best when I'm almost asleep anyway. So, if you** **don't mind, ON WITH LE CHAPPIE.**

* * *

Buttercup's POV.

I stood exasperated in front of the class. Mr. Newman was trying to decide a decision. Then he smiled.

"Ah a solution. Ok, Buttercup, Butch detention." I was shocked.

"What, why?" He sighed.

"You interrupted class time and he was passing notes and talking during class. Now the Jews . . . " I glared at Butch and the bell rang. I picked up my bag and walked out. Butch followed me.

"You made me look like a fool." He sighed.

"Look, BC, I didn't mean for you to get in trouble." I turned.

"Well, what did you mean, for me to make a fool of myself? For me to seem as if I was lying?"He looked guilty.

"No, but-"

"But, what. You have no idea how it is, shortest of the power puff girls. The strong one, supposed to set a good example. Yeah, well thanks now, I'm more of an outsider in my group." I turned and went to my next class. Butch came in. Five minutes until class starts. Great. I just looked over my homework. Butch nudged me. I turned my head to look at him.

"Look, I didn't want you to get in trouble, I just wanted to have a laugh, and so far I only know you." I glared.

"So now I'm a target?" He smiled.

"You should be honored, I don't think of just anyone." I rolled my eyes.

"Watch it, your ego is big enough." He laughed. He had a nice laugh. I shook my head.

"Wow, weird." He looked at me.

"Huh, what's weird." I kept a straight face.

"I'M socializing with YOU." We both laughed. I can be funny when I want to be. He smiled.

"You know what's really weird?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"What?" He smiled.

"We aren't having an argument." I gasped.

"Wow, I am utterly shocked. It just isn't natural." He nodded.

"I know strange right." The bell rang and I turned to my unfinished homework. I slightly smiled though, the conversation we had was one frenemies had it was nice. I smiled brighter. I just realized he, had a nice side to him. Class started and I wasn't paying attention. Right in the middle of class a girl with spiked up raven hair and bracelets with spikes on them, she was dressed for fall, even though it was the beginning of summer. She smiled seductively at Butch. Mrs. Kingston stopped what she was writing on the board.

"Hi, you must be the new girl joining our class." Brute stepped in front of the class.

"I'm, like, Brute Plutonium. I like, don't listen to anyone, only my sisters, and like, my boyfriend. That's all I'm like, saying." She went to texting on her phone. Mrs. Kingston pulled in a new desk from outside and set it center of the front row. She sat down after she knew her desk ready. Then class ended and I walked out. Mitch met up with me.

"Hey, BC, where's Butch?" I was confused and looked behind me.

"I thought he was right behind me." Mitch stopped.

"Lets go see what's keeping him." I sighed, but followed anyway. Butch was standing in the hallway, talking to Brute. Mitch and I walked up. For some reason I smiled.

"Hi, Butch." Mitch and I watched as he turned and shooed away Brute who frowned. Mitch smiled too.

"We wanted to see what was keeping you. I hope you don't mind." Butch sighed. As he was about to speak, Brute interrupted.

"Butchie and I, were just hanging like, out. You shouldn't like, mind. It's normal for like, boyfriend and girlfriend to hang out." Butch again shooed her away and she giggled in a high pitched voice. Then she left. Mitch gestured toward the way she had left as we walked.

"Explain." Butch scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, at our old school, my brothers and I started dating. Brute and her sisters became our girlfriends because they threatened our family. They would kill everyone, so we had to agree." He looked down sadly. I looked at the clock, eight minutes until class started. I smiled and started running.

"Come om, I have something to show you two." Mitch shrugged after Butch ran after me and ran too. Up the stairs and then we were on the roof. I saw a little door where the covering of the roof was. I looked at the boys.

"Boost me up." Butch walked over and cupped his hands. I stepped into his hands, and grabbed hold of the handle swinging it open, then crawled up. I helped Mitch up, then Butch. I pointed out people skipping school and other stuff like that. Butch asked a very good question.

"Why do you come up here?" I stared at the sun.

"To escape."

"Explain."

"No one, understands what I go through, so I come her and escape." Mitch nodded.

"Like, a help system." I closed my eyes and nodded. Then Butch stood.

"We should go. It's almost lunchtime." I lazily stood, and the boys talked while I repositioned the door. I went to the lunchroom and sat with Bubbles, Robin, Blossom, and Princess. They seemed to be right in the middle of a heated discussion. I decided to interrupt them.

"Whats up?" Almost as soon as I spoke there was a high pitched scream fill the lunchroom. Brute stood next to her sisters and someone had dumped mashed potatoes on them. This day would definitely not be one of my favorites. These girls would not be the kind anyone would want to pull any more pranks on.

* * *

 **I have written the best chapter ever, including the mean girl. (Brute) A perfect guy. (Butch) A perfect girl. (BC) Most importantly DRAMA. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am so busy with life and stuff, so please review and I will most likely try to answer back in a PM. So for now. I'm out.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I am back with this new chapter cause I have some free time. I'm going to a party on Sunday. I read other peoples fanfiction and I have to play with my sister, and with my friends. God d*mn I have a busy life. So any who lets get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Bubbles POV.

"I rapidly turned my head and saw the Plutonium sisters covered in mashed potatoes. I noticed they made the potatoes melt away from their skin with laser beams . . . . . . . . . from their eyes! They were definitely not ordinary girls. I started slapping Blossom's arm.

"Look, look, look." She finally turned and gasped dropping the apple she'd been eating.

"What are they doing?" I sighed. This, was so not good. We were supposed to be the only super powered teens. I quietly mumbled to myself. BC was just staring at the Plutonium's.

"Holy, sh*t. Is that normal, for regular people?" I looked up at her astonished.

"How can you possibly be joking at a time like this?" She chuckled.

"Well, I do try to start an-" I sighed.

"Not what I mean BC." She smirked at me.

"I know." Blossom pointed.

"Look." Everyone was crowded around the girls, Berserk smiled.

"We are The Power Punk Girls." Oh that's not good. A month passed and it was February second. We grew less and less popular. There was a bigger shock though. The boys (Butch, Boomer, and Brick.) were the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Then all three of us hated them with a passion. Everyday, during gym I'd hear BC would take a swing at Butch, just to annoy him. I couldn't believe that the boys would be evil. Then Mrs. Ling, our music teacher asked if one of the bands wanted to sing.

"It would be a great opportunity to practice for the battle of the bands." Blossom threw her hand in the air.

"My band could play, Mrs. Ling." She nodded.

"Ok, go ahead." I walked up to Blossom.

"Are we doing the new song." She smiled.

"Definitely." I set up my drums. Blossom smiled and spoke.

"This is a new song we've been working on, hope you enjoy." A few people spoke 'who are you' and 'are they new here'. I started.

Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string

Broke away  
Learned to fly  
If you want her back, gotta let her shine

So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Are you shocked?  
Are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am

Now it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone away  
Like history  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
(That's so over now)  
She's so gone  
(You won't find her around)

You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

So long  
She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone.

We finished, BC and I held up with the music pretty well, given we only practiced once. She wrote the song because our new personalities would be shocking to the world. I smiled.

"Thank you, for letting us perform, Mrs. Ling." She smiled.

"Anything. Anyone else what to perform?" The Punks raised their hands.

"We will."

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh We heard you want to get together We heard you want to rock this school We thought of something that is better Something that changes all the rules Why pretend we're all the same When some of us shine brighter? Shine brighter Here's a chance to find your flame Are you a loser or a fighter? Me and you, you and me Why don't we see who is better? We don't have to be one and the same thing Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? Are you afraid of failing the audition? You're a star and you should know it Yeah, you rise above the rest It doesn't matter who you hurt If you're just proving you're the best Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh Battle! You wanna win it Let's have a battle, battle of the bands Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it Let's have a battle, battle, battle Battle of the bands Battle! I can beat you! : Battle! Ha! You wish! : Battle! I so want this! : Battle! Not if I get it first! Me and you, you and me Why don't we see who is better? We don't have to be one and the same thing Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? I'm going out and winning the audition Battle! We wanna win it Let's have a battle, battle of the bands Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it Let's have a battle, battle, Battle of the bands!

This was not good, not at all.

* * *

 **There is le chapter, hope you enjoy, it was fun writing this. Wait until the next chapter. (Smiles deviously).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I am back again with my newest chapter, if you did not know the songs for the last chapter were 'she's so gone' by Lemonade Mouth. The second song was 'Battle of the bands' from the movie Equestria girls. So I will tell all the songs and their names in the authors notes. On with le chapter.**

* * *

Blossom's POV.

This was it. Those Punk girls turned our schools Band competition into a Battle of the Bands. I immediately flew home to work on songs. BC was at her soccer practice and Bubbles was at her cheer leading practice. BC played, basketball, soccer, and volleyball. The school wouldn't let her join any other school activities. I have no idea why, but it angered her at first. I flew to my room locked my door, sat on my bed, and layed out all my previously written songs. This is a mode I call commando mode. In this state I won't talk to anyone. Except of course if the hotline rings, then I'm out of my room faster than you can say zoom.

Then there was a loud buzz. The Hotline. I immediately flew out of my room and answered.

"Hi Mayor, what's the sitch?"

"The Rowdy Ruff boys are robbing the Bank, jewelry store, and art museum!" I smiled, I had been waiting all week to punch Brick's face in, finally.

"We're on it." I quickly flew in the air texting Bubbs and BC, about the boys. I saw their streaks and we met in the middle of the sky. I smiled.

"Bank. Jewelry store. Museum." We flew in the directions we knew our counterparts would be. The right in front of the Jewelry store was, as I had expected, was a smug looking Brick. I flew down to him at top speed and delivered a hard super powered punch to his gut, sending him flying in the air.

"That's what you get for _stealing,_ jerk." I spat the word stealing out like it tasted bad. He chuckled at me.

"Oh, Blossom you should know by now, The Rowdy Ruff Boys don't do anything remotely close to being good." He kicked my side hard smashing me into a building. Well that hurt. I glared at him.

"Owww." He laughed throwing his head back. I used that opportunity to kick him squared in the jaw. He grabbed my foot and swung me into the sky. I quickly recovered from the spin out. I swung down and punched his jawline. He spit out blood and I took the opportunity to bind his hands with my ice powers. He screamed at me to let him go.

"Blossom Utonium, let me go." I chuckled.

"Not a chance. You are dangerous and going to prison." He struggled against me. I dropped him off in a cell. Boomer was waiting there with a fat lip and cut on his wrist. Brick had a small bruise on his arm and ice patches all over his body. BC must really be laying it on thick with Butch. Just as I left BC floated by with a cut, bruised, and broken Butch. I smiled as she flew after me.

"Nice job, leader girl. We all busted them up pretty good right?" I smiled brighter.

"Yeah. Nice job today. Now an even harder task at hand, getting you to **study**." She started to fly away.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." I grabbed her ankle and she dragged me after her. I texted Bubbles our situation and she flew right over. I smiled.

"Can you take BC home? Dexter said he was going to tell me something today." Bubbles smiled brightly.

"Ok, and if she resists I will use BB." I flew straight to the park and saw Dexter by a tree. I walked over.

"Hi, Dex." I leaned in to kiss him but he dodged my attempts.

"Listen Blossom, it's just not working, you and I. I can't be seen hanging with the competition, so, it's over. Bye!" I stood there shocked at his words. The so called genius was a son-of-a-b*tch. I cried. Then flew home and slammed the door behind me. Bubbles turned.

"Hey, Blossom, how did your-" I didn't hear the rest I ran to my room and started scribbling down lyrics.

I should have known by the way you passed me by  
There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right  
I should have walked, but I never had the chance  
Everything got out of hand and I let it slide

Now I only have myself to blame  
For falling for your stupid games  
I wish my life could be  
The way it was before I saw your face

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

Na, na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na, na

Now your photos don't have a picture frame  
And I never say your name and I never will  
And all your things, well I threw them in the trash  
And I'm not even sad

Now you only have yourself to blame  
For playing all those stupid games  
You're always gonna be the same  
And, oh no, you'll never change

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

Na, na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na, na

You want my future, you can't have it  
I'm still trying to erase you from my past  
I need you gone so fast

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

You stole my happy, you made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

"Oh how I wish I could undo it." I didn't come down for dinner that night, I just cried in my room sad because of my ex-boyfriend.

* * *

 **So Sad :( I cried while writing this, but it had to be done so Blossy will fall for Brick. I will make you all fangirl with the next chappie though, I have many idea's.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hai me again. I am here with the next chappie. So last chapter was long because I included a song in it, but it was there with very good reason, the last song was undo it by Carrie Underwood. Love her songs by the way. That is all I have to say here. . . . . . . So yeah . . . . . Oh right on with le chapter.**

* * *

Buttercup's POV.

I was totally pissed. I was completely pissed off, because of HIM's doing. Let me refresh it for you.

* _Flashback*_

 _"Hey, BC what did you get for number nine?" I shrugged._

 _"Ask Blossom." We were doing homework when the doorbell rang. Bubbles hopped to her feet._

 _"I'll get it." Then a moment later Bubbles ran back in._

 _"The Rowdy Ruff boys are standing in our doorway!" I stood ready to teach them a lesson. Blossom stopped me._

 _"Let me reason with them. I'll be right back." I plopped on the couch by Bubbles, who had a worried face on. I smiled._

 _"Can I read your song?" She smiled._

 _"Not right now." I nodded and three over active teenage boys waltzed into OUR living room. Brick stepped up._

 _"HIM told us to come here and give you this." He handed it to Blossom who popped off the top. Out came three handcuffs which attached themselves to the boys and us. Then a sliver screen opened from the box too._

 _"Hi girls and boys, like your new toys? They are designed to keep you together until all six of you complete a good deed. Doing it to your partner doesn't count. Hope you six have a fun time. Ta-Ta." I was seething. I was handcuffed to Butch. Fan-f*cking-tastic. Then he had the nerve to smirk._

 _"Oh, this'll be fun."_

* _End flashback*_

Why did this only happen to us? I was sitting as far away as possible from Butch. Seriously though his name is one f*cking letter away from being named b*tch. That's laughable. Bubbles handed me her song.

"You can read it now." I looked over it.

Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you'd like  
We could go out any day, any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah

Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me, how to turn your love on  
You can get, get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out, shout it out  
Baby just shout it out, yeah

And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me boy if every time we

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you

Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need  
Looking so good from your head to your feet  
Come on come over here, over here  
Come on come over here, yeah

Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins  
Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby, be mine tonight, yeah

And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me boy if every time we

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you _[5x]_

C'mon  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na

Yeah, so tell me, boy, if every time we

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Every time we to-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you

I will admit, the song was pretty good. I was happy with my sister, but pissed off at HIM. If I got my hands on HIM I'd kill him. He'd be dead in seconds, before he try's to stick me with B*tch again. I turned to Bubbles.

"Who's the crush?" She blushed a scarlet red.

"BC!" I laughed.

"Just kidding, here's your song. . . . . . Who's your boyfriend." Blossom glared.

"Buttercup Eliza Utonium. Stop it." I grumbled a 'fine', the he opened his big mouth.

"Eliza?" I glared his way.

"Shut up, B*tch." He acted shocked.

"What kind of nickname is that, you completely said my name wrong. I am appled." I chuckled.

"It's pronounced appalled which I am at this conversation." We were silent the rest of the afternoon. It was bad enough that we had to deal with the Rowdy Ruff boys. Now we realized we had to live with them, eat with them, and do many other things with them. I shuddered. This would most likely be the worst day I have ever had. I just hoped it would just end already.

* * *

 **Heh I know who Bubbles wrote the song for. It has been an amazing time writing this story. I hope everyone reading it likes it. I try so hard to make it good. Oh by the way the song Bubbles wrote was kiss you by one direction. Love steal my girl though. Tis fabulous. Hope you enjoy reading and peace out.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK here I am. I am back with another fabulous chapter of my story so I hope you enjoy it, the best of luck reading for those who hate my story. I want you all to know I do not write this down first I type whatever idea comes to mind. I am called a free typer. So I want you know if my work seems weird or off, I did not write it down first.**

* * *

Bubbles POV.

I was slightly confused and a little depressed. I mean how would you feel if your mortal enemy was chained to you. Blossom was the first to recover from the shock.

"Well, I suppose we should show you around. No use just sitting here." I smiled slightly.

"Ok, well, we should tell you where things are. It only makes sense." Blossom knew to keep it professional, but Brick was not helping.

"What, afraid that we'll wander off and see your girly rooms?" His brothers laughed. I blinked back my stress. BC didn't.

"Oh, I'll show you GIRLY!" She was about to tackle the redhead brother, then Blossom stood.

"Ok, that's enough. Everyone calm down. We need to just let go of our problems and focus on getting rid of these chains." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Blossy's right. We just need to calm down and be rational about this." Butch snorted.

"Her, be rational. She bets me up at school for cutting in line." BC growled as he pointed accusing finger in her direction.

"You better put that finger down . . . . . . If you wanna keep it." She started to get up but I held up my hand, meaning breath in. She did so, then breath out and she followed.

"I am calm, I just don't want to talk with anybody right now." She closed her eyes and lied down. Butch chuckled.

"You didn't have to talk in the first place." She breathed in and then out again. I smiled then looked down at the chain.

"Hey, Bloss believe in prophecy's now." She sighed when we were eleven HIM said a prophecy. _Six will be in chains, three will be of pain, forever shall you pay, a reminder of this each day._ I had been scared but now it came true. Boomer was confused.

"What prophecy?" I grabbed a napkin of the table and wrote it down. It was hard because my right hard was chained to Boomers left. He read it before passing it to Brick. Blossom sighed.

"Well, I guess I should believe now." I sighed and frowned.

"I don't want to. This is a curse I knew it." I threw my arms around Blossom. I let a few tears slip out before sitting up. Blossom smiled and straightened.

"Be strong." I wiped my eyes.

"Ok." Butch waved.

"Hate to interrupt, but we're still kind of chained together. So, if you don't mind we need a solution. Fast." We all turned to the redheads.

"Come up with something." They looked surprised. Blossom cried out.

"Why us?" I smiled a bit shyly.

"You're the smartest." She nodded.

"Fine. Come on Brick, let get a solution." I held up my hand.

"Wait, the spring dance is tonight and we need to get ready." BC sat up.

"I know a power that can temporarily separate us." I clapped my hands.

"Great." I grabbed my MP3 player.

Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) [x4]  
GIRLS!

Who run the world? Girls! [x4]  
Who run this motha? Girls! [x4]  
Who run the world? Girls! [x4]

Some of them men think they freak this like we do  
But no they don't  
Make your cheques come at they neck,  
Disrespect us no they won't

Boy don't even try to take us  
Boy this beat is crazy  
This is how they made me  
Houston Texas baby  
This goes out to all my girls  
That's in the club rocking the latest  
Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later

I think I need a barber  
None of these hoes can fade me  
I'm so good with this,  
I remind you I'm so hood with this

Boy I'm just playing, come here baby  
Hope you still like me, If you hate me  
My persuasion can build a nation  
In this our, our love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me

Who run the world? Girls! [x4]  
Who run this motha? Girls! [x4]  
Who run the world? Girls! [x4]

It's hot up in here  
DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back  
I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world  
Have me raise a glass for the college grads

Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is  
You can't hold me  
I broke my 9 to 5 and copped my cheque  
This goes out to all the women getting it in,  
Get on your grind  
To the other men that respect what I do  
Please accept my shine

Boy you know you love it  
How we're smart enough to make these millions  
Strong enough to bare the children  
Then get back to business  
See, you better not play me  
Don't come here baby  
Hope you still like me  
If you hate me!

My persuasion can build a nation  
In this hour  
Our love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me

Who run the world? Girls! [x4]  
Who run this motha? Girls! [x4]  
Who run the world? Girls! [x4]

I cheered as we looked fabulous. I took a quick picture.

"This will be the. Best. Night. EVER." I just hoped that I was right.

* * *

 **Hi and that's a chapter. Cut and print . . . oh wait it is printed on this screen. Ha . , . . . . that's not funny. Any who this is the chapter. With one look this whole chapter is dialogue really. The next will include the descriptions of their dresses. I can't wait to write them. I have no ideas so brainstorming day. Yey. :( Any who hoped you enjoyed this chapter. See you in the next one. I'm out.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, again it's me. I am so happy I came up with a description for the dresses. It took me like, a whole hour. I am exhausted. Well now I am truly sorry, the song from the last chapter was Beyonce's girls rule the world. (sorry if I misspelled her name) I forgot to tell you all in the last authors note, but better late than never right. . . . . . don't kill me, I run fast. . . . . . . . . On with le chapter. Sorry for missing the update. I had writers block. So double update.  
**

* * *

Blossom's POV.

I was so shocked. The outfits Bubbles put us in were amazing. She put me in a stunning pink dress, it had one spaghetti strap and from the chest line up was glittery rhinestones. The dress fell just below my knees fading into a magenta color from bubblegum pink. I also had on pink flats. Bubbles put on a pink strawberry hair clip pushing my hair out of the way. I also wore a little bit of lipstick and some mascara.

Bubbles wore a blue strapless dress it was almost exactly like mine except blue. She had glittery blue eyeshadow, mascara, and glittery red lipstick. She smiled and pulled on blue flats. Her shoes were covered in rhinestones. BC wore a replica of it except it was with two spaghetti straps. She refused to put on any make-up whatsoever and just wore plain green converse. Bubbles wore a blue hair clip with bubbles on it. BC wore a hair clip with a green star on it. Bubbles pouted.

"Come on, BC. This is a dance you can't wear sneakers!" BC crossed her arms.

"Well, you got me into a dress. Do not push it." Bubbles looked like she wanted to say something but stayed quiet. the spell would be wearing off soon. I groaned mentally, I really didn't like hanging out with them. They got annoying, but sometimes they were funny. I was actually taking a SMALL liking to them. Bubbles got a text.

"Oooh it's my boyfriend." She read the text. Her glowing smile turning into a frown her eyes got watery and she burst into tears. I practically ran over to her.

"Oh Bubbles. What happened?" She stuttered her way through her sentences.

"H-he b-b-broke u-up w-w-with m-m-me. I-I-I-I t-t-t-thought h-h-he l-l-l-loved m-m-me." She cried and buried her face in her pillow. I rubbed her back. BC pounded her fist into her palm.

"When I get my hands on him he'll wish he never even talked to you." Bubbles sighed and cried harder.

"H-he's a-a JERK." She wailed. The boys knocked on the door.

"Hey, we we're wondering what was taking this long." They entered and saw Bubbles. Boomer sat down on the bed.

"What happened?" Brick and Butch entered and stood awkwardly at the doorway. The suddenly with no explanation she burst into song. Only her word were full of hate and distrust. I was almost scared and feared her. I listened to her, hanging on the every word.

Once upon a time,  
I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something  
I hold onto the night,  
You looked me in the eye  
And told me you loved me

Were you just kidding?  
'Cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened, please tell me?  
'Cause one second it was perfect, now you're half way out the door

And I stare at the phone,  
He still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line?  
Did I say something way too honest?  
Made you run and hide  
Like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes  
Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything  
Coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence  
That cuts me to the core  
Where is this going?  
Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone,  
He still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it, baby,  
I don't think so

Back up, baby, back up  
Did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up  
Did you forget everything?

'Cause it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone,  
He still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low  
You can't feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it, baby,  
You said forever and always... yeah

She had just broken out in song. Her word were full of hate and sounded cold. She then rubbed her eyes.

"I'm never falling in love again."

* * *

 **Hi sorry again for the late update. But here is this double update to make up for it. I left a pretty good cliffhanger don't you think? No ok :( I smiled and made sure to make this a awesome chapter. Notice Boomer was the one who wanted to know. Because he cares.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi for those who are reading I am here to tell you all that I am having a SERIOUS writers block and need a little time of. Maybe sometime after the fourth of July I'll start posting regularly. I'm trying really REALLY hard to get over this, but my head doesn't agree with me. So this will be a good enough chapter for a while.**

 **I could use some helpful suggestions like some things I could include. Or something like that. I am really trying her. I am sorry for the poor update and sad chapters I post. I've also been thinking of starting a new story once I finish this one.**

 **Again sorry for the mishap with my story. Please continue to read this story. I will try to update as soon as possible. Until then PM me or review whatever. BYE. Stay INSANE. Stay tuff.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys I've made a decision and I've decided that I'm abandoning this story. I have no more ideas on how to continue it or how to write any sequel if I finish it, but I will let ANYONE adopt the story if they like it. I am starting a new anime or puckbrina story as soon as school starts though. I am also changing my update status to one week instead of two days cuz I was losing sleep.**

 **Anywho this will be the last time in summer to PM me or review so I will take hate mail all week. Peace out girl scout. See ya later alligator, in a while crocodile.**


End file.
